


Every Little Gift

by RafaSnape15



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, Christmas, F/M, Missed writing about this couple, Perfect Gift, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Surprises, Tumblr Prompt, alternative universe, not my prompt
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RafaSnape15/pseuds/RafaSnape15
Summary: Hermione adora presentes. Toma todo tempo do mundo para escolher com cuidado aquilo que vai ser especial para cada pessoa em sua vida. E que época melhor que o natal para presentear quem se ama?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape





	Every Little Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Oi flores do meu jardim!
> 
> To de volta (atrasada mas pelo menos to aqui) e agora com esse casal que eu amo e por onde conheci esse mundo todo de fanfic e talvez, só talvez eu esteja um pouco emocionada com essa one...   
> Pra quem não sabe ainda o plot não é ideia minha e os créditos vão tá lá no final pra não dar spoiler ;)
> 
> Boa leitura!!!

Presentes eram algo especial para Hermione. Desde criança eram sua parte favorita de qualquer festa. E não só receber presentes, mas principalmente dar presentes. Todo o processo de pensar no presente perfeito que não só seja algo que a pessoa vá gostar mas também algo que a lembre de você. Aquele exato presente que vá trazer um sorriso e talvez até mesmo aquele pequeno suspiro que indique que você acertou entre todas as possibilidades.

Ah, a alegria de quem se ama recebendo um presente era inigualável, ainda mais no natal. O natal era a época de presentes por excelência e não era exagero dizer que mesmo com quase trinta anos, Hermione parecia uma criança quando esta época se aproximava.

Apesar de amar todo o processo de escolher presentes, andar de loja em loja e algumas vezes até mesmo fazê-los do zero, já havia alguns anos que ela encontrava uma grande dificuldade. O tempo.

Hermione era uma jovem brilhante, o que apenas se acentuou com o passar dos anos. Não foi surpresa nenhuma quando seu nome começou a ser cogitado para próxima Ministra da Magia, mesmo que isso ainda estivesse um pouco longe de acontecer. 

Ela tinha não só seu trabalho no Departamento de Leis Mágicas, mais especificamente no que se trata de leis envolvendo criaturas mágicas. Mas ela também trabalhava em alguns movimentos independentes que buscavam levar condições dignas àqueles mais prejudicados, além de ajudar o noivo nas horas vagas com sua empresa de poções.

Sim, noivo. Noivo apenas porque casar-se era fora de cogitação para Severo Snape, o Não-Mais-Tão-Rabugento Mestre de Poções.

O relacionamento entre eles ainda era fonte de fofocas por todo o mundo mágico, mesmo depois de sete anos. Hermione não os culpava, afinal ainda era uma surpresa para ela própria dormir e acordar ao lado daquele que agora era considerado um dos maiores heróis da guerra.

Quando em um impulso ela o beijou tantos anos antes em uma festa da Ordem da Fênix, ela nunca poderia imaginar que chegariam naquele ponto onde ela achava adorável os comentários sarcásticos e inteligentes dele. Até porque agora ela sabia que era o jeito dele de disfarçar sua vergonha. 

E Severo era a pessoa que ela mais gostava de presentear. Não apenas por ser seu noivo, mas também porque era extremamente difícil arrancar um sorriso do homem. Como era! 

Sabendo que sua agenda estaria lotada na época das festas, Hermione teve a brilhante ideia de fazer suas compras ao modo mais trouxa possível. Recorrendo a sites de entrega trouxas, ela conseguiu rapidamente adquirir os presentes de todos os seus amigos em um mesmo lugar. Para Severo foi um pouco mais complicado, ela precisou visitar diferentes lojas virtuais até finalmente achar o presente perfeito.

E Hermione estava muito orgulhosa de si mesma. Afinal ela não mexia na tecnologia trouxa com tanta frequência, mas suas encomendas começavam a chegar aos poucos durante a semana que antecedia o natal.

Ela teve tempo de sobra para embrulhá-los, escrever cartões que iriam junto aos presentes e organizá-los de modo que tudo fosse parar nas casas certas na manhã de natal. Hermione se sentia a própria ajudante do Papai Noel e pelo revirar de olhos e beijo no rosto que ganhou de Severo ao dizer exatamente aquilo para ele, o noivo concordava com ela.

Sendo Hermione Granger é claro que ela manteve uma lista cuidadosa com a relação de presentes que já estavam prontos e aqueles que ainda não tinham chegado. A sensação de riscar nomes da lista era incrível, como mais uma grande conquista. Mas então sua ideia brilhante começou a parecer um pesadelo.

Faltando três dias para a noite de Natal apenas um presente não tinha chegado. Segundo o link para rastrear o pedido, o presente de Severo já havia saído da loja e estava a caminho de sua casa, então ela apenas respirou fundo e se pôs a fazer relatórios para o trabalho.

Dois dias antes do Natal e a mensagem ainda era a mesma. Logo o pedido estaria em sua casa. Angustiante, mas ela podia esperar até o dia seguinte, não é mesmo? Então ela apenas deixou o computador de lado e foi se juntar à Severo em frente à lareira onde ela sabia que os dois se aconchegariam com um bom livro pelo resto da noite, lendo e discutindo suas teorias sobre o assunto.

Mas então era fim de tarde no dia 24 de dezembro, correios fechados e nada do presente de Severo. Apenas algumas horas antes da meia noite quando ela e Severo costumavam trocar presentes.

Eles tinham todo um ritual só deles. Hermione amava o natal enquanto Severo dizia não ter muitas lembranças boas sobre a época do ano. Apesar de relutante, ele não se opôs a seguir qualquer tradição que ela quisesse criar, então eles faziam biscoitos, gemada e o bolo de carne que era receita de Eileen. Eles tinham um jantar à dois em algum lugar especial e longe de olhos curiosos, então se sentavam na grande árvore na sala e trocavam presentes.

Pelo resto da noite eles curtiam apenas a presença um do outro e no dia seguinte almoçavam na Toca junto aos Weasley e membros da Ordem. Mas Severo não precisava ser um gênio para saber que o momento mais especial para Hermione era a troca de presentes. 

Qualquer um que conhecesse Hermione minimamente saberia porque o fato do presente de Severo não chegar a tempo para o natal foi o suficiente para fazer a bruxa enlouquecer. Não tinha outro termo, afinal assim que o relógio bateu às seis da tarde Hermione pegou sua bolsa, sem sequer se incomodar com qualquer outra coisa e saiu em disparada atrás de algum lugar que ainda estivesse aberto.

Era uma grande sorte que eles morassem na Londres Trouxa e não em um lugar afastado em uma comunidade bruxa. 

Hermione tinha vasculhado duas lojas de departamento inteiras atrás de um bom presente, mas nada parecia bom o bastante. Algumas coisas eram coloridas demais, outras monocromáticas demais. Haviam coisas que eram simplesmente inúteis e ela sabia que Severo agradeceria pensando em como eram um desperdício. E haviam coisas que ela sabia que ele não aceitaria por serem caras demais. 

Severo era uma pessoa muito seletiva com tudo que tinha ao mesmo tempo que tinha um gosto bem simples, próximo ao dela. Com um som de frustração ela jogou um boné de volta na prateleira e foi decidida para a próxima loja.

Olhando todos os brinquedos expostos na vitrine seguinte, Hermione simplesmente continuou o caminho. Ela podia ver Severo literalmente colocando fogo no presente caso esse fosse um ursinho de pelúcia. E nem mesmo toda a graça de vê-lo indignado conseguiram melhorar seu humor.

A loja seguinte era um mercadinho e apesar de saber que não teria nada ali, ela entrou mesmo assim. Inútil, já que cinco minutos depois ela já estava de volta nas ruas frias e sem sacola alguma nas mãos.

A mesma coisa nas próximas dez lojas. 

Hermione cogitou comprar um novo sabor de bebida alcoólica para a coleção intocada do noivo, mas era impessoal demais e ela não conseguiu se obrigar a levar a garrafa para o caixa. Ela podia jurar que ouviu alguém falar algo sobre problemas com álcool atrás de si, mas ignorou e seguiu em frente.

Pensou em ir até a Londres bruxa, mas sabia que as lojas já estavam todas fechadas então tchauzinho novo conjunto de vestes ou kit de poções de última geração. Até mesmo algumas das pegadinhas das Gemialidades Weasley teriam sido uma boa ideia.

Ela pensou em comprar um celular para Severo, mas se lembrou da última vez que tentou dar um objeto como aquele. Severo tinha péssimas lembranças sobre objetos trouxas de sua infância e apesar de conviver bem com o que era de Hermione, se recusava a utilizá-los. Então celular e notebook descartados.

Sapatos seriam uma boa ideia, mas ela sabia que ele era meticuloso com suas roupas já que diversos tecidos e matérias primas poderiam atrapalhar no cozimento de poções e em algumas das magias complexas que ele lançava, então aquela ideia poderia sair pela culatra.

Roupas trouxas também foram uma ideia que passou por sua cabeça. Ela viu um terno que ficaria ótimo nele, mas ele já tinha um que estava apenas pegando poeira no armário já que a maior parte dos eventos de gala que participavam eram no mundo bruxo.

Com um suspiro cansado ela achou uma livraria. O rapaz no caixa parecia prestes a fechar e ela lhe lançou um sorriso com um pedido de desculpas. Ela o prometeu mentalmente que não demoraria.

O lugar não era muito grande e era bem dividido. Isso facilitou o processo já que ela pode eliminar diversas seções que sabia que não interessariam à Severo. Hermione sabia que aquela era sua última chance, afinal tudo estava fechando e ela se recusava a voltar para casa sem nada.

Não deveria ser tão difícil encontrar um bom presente para um leitor em uma livraria, mas entre os títulos que chamavam a atenção dela e os que ela sabia que poderiam o interessar a tarefa se tornava complicada. Sua lista mental de livros que queria ler apenas aumentava enquanto as possibilidades de presente diminuíam.

Por fim, Hermione fez algo que nunca fazia. Fechou os olhos e estendeu a mão na sessão de clássicos. Ela conseguiu ao menos decidir que queria um livro que eles pudessem ler juntos e que servisse apenas para embalar o sono. Uma leitura leve antes de dormir era algo raro nas cabeceiras dos dois. Ao menos algo que outras pessoas também consideravam como leitura leve.

Ela nem mesmo olhou para o livro que escolheu, com medo de se arrepender e estender o sofrimento do pobre rapaz que parecia louco para ir embora. Hermione resolveu também levar um vinho da vendinha próxima à sua casa, afinal se aquilo fosse um desastre - como previa que seria - ela ao menos poderia recorrer ao álcool para se esquecer do episódio.

Severo disse que estaria em seu laboratório até a hora do jantar, pois precisava terminar uma poção misteriosa na qual vinha trabalhando há alguns dias. Era comum isso acontecer, já que até mesmo o Ministério fazia encomendas um pouco… suspeitas para o homem, as quais ele dizia que era melhor Hermione não saber. Hermione aproveitou que ele não estava por perto para embrulhar os presentes e colocá-los embaixo da árvore.

Ela deixou o livro por último, não querendo ver o que tinha escolhido. E quando olhou o título ela sentiu lágrimas virem aos olhos. Esse não era o presente especial que ela queria dar para Severo. Apenas pelo título ela já imaginava exatamente o que aconteceria e ela odiava livros óbvios assim.

Sem conseguir conter a frustração, ela jogou o pacote de qualquer jeito em direção a árvore e se afundou no sofá, escondendo o rosto nas mãos enquanto as lágrimas que queria derramar a dias vinham em cascata.

-Hermione, quer que… - a voz de Severo soou às suas costas, mas ele parou a frase no meio para completar alguns segundos depois - você está chorando?

-Não - ela respondeu fungando, sem tirar as mãos do rosto - é só o frio lá de fora.

-O que aconteceu? - ele perguntou em um tom sério se sentando ao lado dela.

Hermione deu um pequeno sorriso em meio às lágrimas. Ela sempre se comovia com o modo como ele se expressava perto dela. Meio sem jeito, mas genuinamente preocupado. Mas então o sorriso morreu porque ele não deveria estar preocupado, ele deveria estar feliz.

-Eu estraguei o natal - ela sussurrou se sentindo como uma garotinha ao olhar timidamente para ele.

-Estragou o natal? Do que você tá falando?

-Eu comprei um presente pra você pela internet mas ele não chegou e era muito perfeito e aí quando fui procurar outro não tinha, o presente que eu achei é horrível e você vai odiar e acabou toda a magia do natal!

Severo a olhou primeiro piscando os olhos lentamente, então franzindo a testa e por fim revirando os olhos. Ele a puxou para que ela se apoiasse em seu peito e acariciou os cabelos revoltos até que ela parasse de chorar.

-Você não estragou o natal e tenho certeza que você não seria capaz de me dar nada que eu odiasse.

-Mas…

-Não - ele a parou, levantando seu rosto com apenas um dedo em seu queixo - eu sei que você vai ficar chateada com isso até resolvermos, então, vamos inverter as coisas e trocar presentes de uma vez.

-Severo! - Ela se horrorizou - Não podemos, é a nossa tradição!

-E é por ser nossa que nós podemos - ele a deu um sorriso convencido até receber um revirar de olhos em troca. Talvez ela estivesse convivendo muito com ele.

-Tudo bem, mas não me odeie.

-Impossível. - o tom de voz sério dele fez arrepios descerem por todo o corpo de Hermione, mas ela atribuiu ao choro o modo como suas pernas tremiam enquanto ela pegava os dois pacotes do chão.

-Esse aqui é o presente - ela estendeu o livro - e este aqui é pra caso você odeie o presente - ela ofereceu a garrafa.

Com uma sobrancelha levantada, Severo ignorou a garrafa e abriu com cuidado o livro. Na capa um casal em roupas de época se abraçava em uma posição dramática. Não era o tipo de coisa que ele escolheria por conta própria, mas não parecia tão ruim assim. Ele não era avesso aos romances, por mais que os achasse sem graça. Ainda mais depois de começar a namorar Hermione. Seu sentimento por ela era tão diferente do que ele tinha por Lily que de repente todas aquelas baboseiras dos livros faziam sentido para ele. Não que ele algum dia fosse admitir em voz alta, mas ainda sim.

-Não é o pior presente - Severo a olhou com um pequeno sorriso - pode ser interessante inclusive. 

-Então não quer o vinho? - ela perguntou com um sorriso tímido.

-Claro que sim! Ambos são meus, não? - ele perguntou pegando a garrafa de modo que sabia que arrancaria risadas dela.

-São sim, mas vá com calma. Você enfrentando todos os ruivos amanhã e de ressaca não é uma boa ideia.

-Ora essa! - ele fingiu indignação - Assim vou ter que guardar o seu presente.

-Meu presente? - ela perguntou surpresa.

Ele não era nada fã desse tipo de coisa mesmo que não deixasse a data passar em branco. Severo apenas se mantinha no tipo de coisa prática. Ela precisava de alguma coisa? Então era isso que ele lhe daria.

-Claro, não é a única que sabe como fazer algo especial.

E então ele tirou um frasco de vidro todo trabalhado de dentro do bolso de sua veste. Dentro um líquido espesso se agitou. Apenas o vidro já era bonito o suficiente para parecer um presente, mas Hermione sabia que o que fazia aquilo especial era o que havia dentro.

-É a poção na qual estava trabalhando?

-Não é bem uma poção. - ele explicou gesticulando para que ela pegasse e abrisse o frasco - a empresa de cosméticos franceses que entrou em contato algumas semanas perguntou se eu poderia desenvolver um perfume para a linha deles de grandes mestres de poções.

-Severo! Você disse que não era nada! - Hermione segurou o frasco mas deu sua total atenção para o noivo.

-Tive que dizer ou você iria bisbilhotar o laboratório.

-Então esse é seu perfume? - ela abriu um pouco o frasco sentindo uma combinação viciante de cheiros enquanto ele concordava com a cabeça - É incrível! Ele já tem um nome?

-L’amour - ele respondeu olhando meio desconcertado para a árvore de natal e Hermione sabia que o que ele diria em seguida seria algo importante - é a combinação de fragrâncias que sinto na Amortentia desde que me apaixonei por você.

-Severo!

Hermione estava sem palavras. Ela sempre soube que presentes eram algo especial. Eles unem as pessoas, mostram quem você é e revelam sentimentos profundos. Mas aquele era o primeiro presente que ela recebia que tinha tanto significado. 

Sem saber como responder à altura, ela colocou com cuidado o livro e o perfume lado a lado e se atirou no colo de Severo distribuindo beijos por todo seu rosto.

Aquele era o melhor natal de todos.

**Author's Note:**

> Quem diria o morcegão todo romântico? E pra quem possa ficar na curiosidade ele odiou mesmo o livro, só não contou nunca esse detalhe pra Mione. Bom, espero que tenham gostado!
> 
> O site de onde tirei é esse aqui: https://promptinspiration.tumblr.com/post/134744507478/things-are-going-terribly-christmas-aus
> 
> E a ideia era essa aqui: "Tentei comprar seus presentes online mas eles não estão aqui e é véspera de natal então agora eu estou indo de loja em loja a procura de algo pra te dar"


End file.
